bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek-Bot 23
Shrek-Bot 23 is a Cyborg Ogre soldier created by Bling-Bling Boy with the sole purpose of defeating Shrek. He was created as part of the Shrek-Bot program ordered by Little King John with 23 being the first successful test subject in a long time. He's an antagonist in'' Bee Shrek Test in the House'' serving as the primary antagonist and central rival of Shrek in the Clash of the Titans Arc. Appearance Shrek-Bot 23 is a hybrid mix between a Transformer and a clone of Shrek. 23's body is a rebuilt Transformer body salvaged from the remains of a Decepticon that was destroyed at the hands of the Big Four during a scouting mission on Earth. The head is the same as Shrek since 23, as well as the other Shrek-Bots, are clones of Shrek. Personality Shrek-Bot 23 is a cyborg and thus, he's mostly robotic, including much of his brain. As a result, Shrek-Bot 23's personality depends on what orders are programmed into his head at the time. For the most part, he's in battle and demonstrates a violent and warmongering personality where he'll happily destroy anyone and anything in his path regardless of if they were civilians or not. 23 is loyal to Little King John and Chin Chin, often praising them mid-battle and doesn't stop until his opponent is defeated for good. Background Shrek-Bot 23 was the 23rd Shrek clone bread for the sole purpose of being integrated into Transformer armor for the sole purpose of becoming a cybernetic orge super soldier to fight on behalf of Little King John. He was bread in a laboratory somewhere in Colorado and was released after he became fully developed and was ready for training as well as Shrek-Bot 22 having failed training. 23 however, passed his training and was given the offician Transformer armor and was sent out to fight and ultimately defeat Shrek. Powers and Abilities Shrek-Bot 23 is a combination of boyth cybornetic enhancements and the natural strength of the Ogre species. With both of these traits together, he's essentially a one-man army and a walking arsenal when taking into account his weaponry as a result of his enhancements. *'Cybornecit Powers:' Being a cyborg warrior, Shrek-Bot 23 has many powers associated with being a Cybord as well as the traits shared by Ogres merged together into one powerful warrior. **'Cybernetic Ogre Strength:' Shrek-Bot 23 has his natural Ogre strength greatly enhanced thanks to the Cybernetic enhancements of the Transformer armr. His strength is now twice of that of an average Ogre and is capable of withstanding more attacks as a result. **'Cybernetic Super Vision:' 23 has the ability known as Super Vision, a power where he can see projectiles and detect enemies moments before they can attack him, eliminating their element of surprise. **'Cybernetic Reconstruction:' Due to Shrek-Bot being a robot, his natural regeneration abilities were removed upon his merging with the Transformer armor, but that doesn't mean 23 is doomed to not regenerate. Instead, the armor self-rebuilds damaged parts of his body by using magnets to attract metalic parts and merge them with damaged areas of the armor, rebuilding them in the process. **'Cybernetic Power Corps:' Shrek-Bot 23 has all of the limitations of a regular Ogre removed by the armor and it enhances his abilities instead. Fatigue is something that 23 has nothing to fear about and he can last in battle far longer than any other opponent. *'Cybernetic Weapons:' Shrek-Bot 23 has an entire arsenal built into his armor. **'Cybernetic Fists:' 23's main weapons are a pair of cybernetic fists. These fists are complimented with sharp claw-like fingers and are capable of deflecting any physical attack Shrek may lay on him. **'Arm Machine Guns:' Shrek-Bot 23 has two dozen machine guns that circle each hand. The guns have high calibar ammunition that can pierce almost all forms of armor and they can easily keep the Big Four bogged down and open to attack. **'Shoulder Rockets:' Rocket launchers are installed in the shoulders of the armor which shoot out heat-seaking missiles. 23 uses the missiles to both protect himself from other attacks and in offensive attacks. **'Chest Beam:' The most powerful weapon in his arsenal, Shrek-Bot 23 has a large laser beam built right into the center of his chest. The beam shoots out a powerful beam of energy which can level entire areas of a city and even defeat opponents in one single shot. Even Shrek had fallen victim to the beam and was even defeated after taking in one blast during his first encounter. Weaknesses While Shrek-Bot 23 is a powerful warrior, he's not without his weaknesses. *'Water in Circuits:' A common problem that occurs is that when it rains during a battle, the water will obviously get on the armor and while that's not a problem in of itself, it can damage the circuits of the suit if rain enters a damaged part of Shrek-Bot's body during battle. If an open wound that's not rebuilt is filled with rain, it'll malkfunction the suit and force 23 to retreat. *'Power Drainage:' The Chest Beam is the most powerful weapon in Shrek-Bot's arsenal, but it's also a weakness. Large amounts of power are needed to use the weapon and such power is taken from the central core powering Shrek-Bot. If too much power is used, which the Chest Beam does do, 23 is left severly weakened and open to attack which forces him to rarely use the Chest Beam. *'Lack of Onions:' Shrek-Bot is unable to comsume onions along with his kin, preventing him from achieving true ogre power. *'Mind Hacking:' While it's very difficult to do, but it's actually possible to hack into Shrek-Bot's brain and alter its coding, making it difficult or even impossible for Bling-Bling to relay orders to him and put 23 into a state of general confusion. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Deceased